Lunch Problems
by Miss-Yuki-Love
Summary: Well now I've done it. I'm about to die by the hands of Kanda. Especially after what I had done to him... AllenxKanda. Rated M. -oneshot-


_A/N: So here is a lovely one shot of AllenxKanda for everyone...As this is rated M there is sexual content for those who enjoy these things.  
I don't own Allen or Kanda (Though I wish I could)_

* * *

**Lunch Problems**

Crap now I've done it.

I stood there in utter shock as I looked at the mess that I had caused by running into Kanda. The soba he had in his arms now was all over his uniform.

The cafeteria had been unusually busy today, as there were no new assignments for any of the exorcists to do. As I had happily skipped up to the window to give my order to Jerry, a young finder ran into me as she tried to avoid the advances of another.

Within seconds I had collided with Kanda who had just received his tray and his soba was sent flying all over the place.

I nervously looked up to see his face. His anger was beyond control and his eyebrow twitched heavily in annoyance. I gulped carefully as I attempted to apologize.

"K-Kanda….I-I'm really _really_ sorry."

He glared at me and I could see the fire in his eyes.

Kanda was going to kill me.

He reached out and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I yelped as he brought his face closer to mine.

"You will be owing me _big_ you damn little beansprout." I nodded furiously trying to please him and prevent him from throwing me at the wall.

"I-I'll do anything! Just give me the word!" I raised my hands innocently hoping to calm some of his anger. His lips pulled back to a smirk and I swear I saw a hint of pleasure in his eyes.

"Anything huh?" I went white when he said that but forced a smile at him.

"Yeah anything!"

"Then meet me tonight at the training hall." He roughly pushed me onto the ground and stomped off.

I sat there shocked and a little worried about what was to come. Usually if I screwed up or back talked to him Kanda would punch me so hard that I would be seeing stars the next day.

Knowing that I fucked up even more than usual did not help as I pictured my poor bloody corpse after tonight.

I dreaded every second of the day as time slowly ticked to my death sentence. A few times I spotted Kanda around the building and whenever our eyes met he pointed to his wrist reminding me of where I should be. I had considered running many times, but I knew that if I were to do that Kanda would hunt me down. As the time approached, I trudged slowly to my destination.

Sure enough Kanda was waiting for me.

I had silently hoped that someone cared enough about me to help prevent Kanda from painting the walls with my blood, but was sadly disappointed when I noticed the room was empty except for the two of us.

Kanda was carefully examining Mugen up and down, fingering the blade and looking for any problems. Since I had soiled his uniform, Kanda was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black sleeveless top instead. His toned body could be seen easily through his clothing and I couldn't help but stare at his exposed arms as he carefully studied Mugen.

_God he looks so sexy._ I felt my face redden at the sudden thought.

_I think Kanda looks sexy?_ I gulped slowly trying to calm this newfound urge to jump him.

I must have gulped louder than I meant to as Kanda turned and smiled darkly at me.

"Thought you were not going to show beansprout," Kanda held up Mugen and pointed the blade at me.

"Too bad. Cause I was going to have fun running Mugen through you." Kanda simulated the motion of cutting my body in two before smirking.

I tried to laugh that comment off and ended up making a small whimpering sound instead. I pleaded to myself that he was just joking.

"So…W-What do you want me to do?" I just wanted to get this over with. His appearance and my strange urges were not helping as he slowly walked over with his smirk still across his face.

Kanda's body towered over my small frame, and my heart jumped as I got an up close look of his body. For some reason his body attracted me in these new clothes even though I saw him all the time in his uniform during missions and around the Black Order.

"Down on your knees," he commanded, pointing Mugen at me again. I shakily got down on my knees.

_Was this some kind of new form of torture he came up with?_ Iclosed my eyes waiting for an impact of some kind.

Kanda grabbed my hair and I whimpered slightly as he pulled my head in closer to his body.

"Suck it," he commanded.

"W-what!?" I squeaked back at him. I opened my eyes just in time to see him unzipping his pants. I tried to back up in embarrassment but his hand roughly dragged me back to his crotch.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said to suck it." I flinched as he shook my head again. I stared uncertainly at his body.

_What did Kanda want me to do? Suck it? Suck his what? His—_I turned red as I realized what Kanda wanted me to do. I looked at him at one last attempt to change his mind. Kanda glared at me, showing me I had no choice but to indulge in his request.

Hooray for me.

Carefully I reached in his boxers and encircled my fingers around his cock. My mind reeled as I thought of a way to make him feel good. I didn't want Kanda killing me afterwards.

I carefully glided my tongue across the length of his member before placing the head in my mouth. I hear Kanda inhale sharply as I suck gently on it. I can feel him grow bigger as I slowly pull it out again and back in.

Kanda suddenly presses fiercely on the back of my head, ramming his cock down my throat even more. I flinched from the sudden intrusion but reluctantly accepted it. My cheeks flushed in surprise as I felt my own dick swelling with pleasure at the sudden roughness. Unable to stop I continue to suck at his cock and Kanda begins rocking his hips into my mouth.

I groaned loudly from the sudden movement. My whole body suddenly feels hot and I feverishly bring his cock farther down my mouth. Suddenly Kanda lets out a groan and I feel a hot liquid fill my mouth. Not sure what I was to do I drank the liquid quickly and let out a moan as I felt my own cock straining to release. After what seemed like a decade Kanda stepped back, pulled himself out of my mouth and fixed his pants.

The sudden release of his grip on my head caused me to land on the ground in a heap.

I heard Kanda click his tongue and he gave me a firm whack across my head.

"Good enough." His voice sounded strained and he was still breathing heavily from the encounter. Before I could even let out a sound he turned and walked out of the room.

I wiped my mouth in a hurry and hastily unzipped my pants. I freed my throbbing member from its confines and began pumping at myself eagerly. My mind floated to the image of what we just did and I remembered the taste of Kanda in my mouth. I opened my mouth in a silent moan as I slid my fingers over myself. I shuddered as I released and trembled with pleasure.

I sat there for a minute, unable to process what had just gone through my mind.

I was so fucked.

I could barely comprehend how fucked I was now.

I had fallen for Kanda.

* * *

_A/N: And again if you liked it please leave a review so I can see what to plan for another (hopefully)!_

_Thanks for reading~_


End file.
